


Doyoung is Happy

by ferikkusu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferikkusu/pseuds/ferikkusu
Summary: Doyoung is happy, really happy that he became best friends with Jaehyun, he is happy that he fell in love with Jaehyun and he is happy that now he could move on from Jung Jaehyun.





	Doyoung is Happy

Doyoung is happy.

He gets to see him walk down the aisle with that sickeningly sweet smile of his, wearing that perfectly fitting suit as he wait for him at the sidelines.  He gets to see the love of his life get married not to him, unfortunately but to Lee Taeyong.

As for him, well he gets to sing for the wedding of his best friend, for the wedding of the gorgeous Jung Jaehyun.

 

But still, Doyoung is happy…

 

 

At least on the outside.

 

 

 

Inside of him is great turmoil and deep regret, but jealousy? No, he is not jealous. How could he be jealous of Lee Taeyong when he deserves all the love that Jaehyun could give? Unlike him, Lee Taeyong wasn’t a coward. He told Jaehyun that he loved him the moment he felt it and Doyoung, well he was sad as he was amazed. In actuality he’s been having a 10 year crush on Jae but he couldn’t do what Taeyong just did. Maybe because he got too comfortable that he wouldn’t lose Jaehyun as long as he stays next to him or maybe because he thought Jaehyun liked him too.

 

How stupid of him to think that way, knowing Jaehyun he’s probably nice to everybody and he’s nicer to Doyoung because he’s- he’s his best friend.

 

To say that Doyoung was devastated when Jaehyun asked for his help for his marriage proposal to Taeyong was an understatement. He cried and cried all night, he lost his appetite and couldn’t even answer Jaehyun’s calls. But he couldn’t bring himself to be selfish and claim Jaehyun for himself, it is not like him to do that, he’s more like the ‘I’ll be happy as long as Jaehyun is happy’ type.

 

So as he went to Jaehyun’s dressing room he couldn’t help but smile bitterly to himself.

 

‘It’s now or never Doyoung, it’s now or never.’ He muttered to himself feeling more and more hesitant as he walk closer and closer to Jaehyun.

 

‘Hey! Doyoung!’ Jaehyun excitedly shouted as he spotted the smaller male not hesitating to give him a bear hug.

‘He-hey!’ Doyoung muttered nervously feeling his resolve falter when Jaehyun hugged him, his heart silently begging him to stop Jeahyun from pulling away. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t confess to his best friend on his wedding day could he? He is being selfish and would just ruin the special day of the latter. But maybe, he could just be selfish just once in his life.

 

‘What’s wrong Doyoungieee?’ Jaehyun asked as if sensing his distress.

‘Well, it’s just I- I need to tell you something.’ Doyoung replied weakly.

‘What is it then? Has something been bothering you? You weren’t acting like yourself this few weeks’ Jaehyun smiled at him sweetly, encouragunly.

Doyoung, gathering all his strengths heaved a deep sigh.

 ‘I’ve been in love with you, for 10 years, I’ve been in love with you since before you knew me. I’ve been in love with you and I’m only having the courage to tell this to you now on your wedding day, not out of being selfish but I- I just wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt of not telling you how I feel. But honestly, I- I’ve been trying to stop loving you when you met Taeyong, I mean, he’s beautiful and feisty and brave and confident and sweet and you truly deserve him because he makes you happy and he’s- he’s so unlike me. I’m telling you this not to ruin your day, it’s just that- I want you to know the truth and I don’t want to have a falling out because of this and- and I think that it might be easier to- to stop loving you after I tell you this.’

If there is one word to describe how Doyoung felt then it is desolation. And when he looked up to meet the eyes of Jaehyun his broken heart broke again.

 

Jaehyun was, Jaehyun was crying, hot tears slowly falling down his cheeks and it hurts Doyoung it hurts him so much to the point where he wanted to wipe all Jaehyun’s tears away but he couldn’t, all he could do was stand there head hanging low because of self-pity.

‘I’m sorry’ Doyoung croaked.

As if broken out of his train of thoughts Jaehyun hugged Doyoung, he hugged him really tight.

‘No! No don’t be sorry Doyoungie, I should be the one saying sorry, I’m sorry that I- I couldn’t give you what you deserve, I feel like such a worthless best friend, you deserve the best but Doyoungie, but I may not be that best that you are looking for.’ Jaehyun whispered softly feeling sobs wrack his friend’s tiny frame.

‘I- I know Jae, I know you’re sorry and I promise, I promise that I’m happy for both you and Taeyong, he’s been really nice to me and I know you like him a lot so please, please stop crying, I hate to know that I ruined your wedding.’ Doyoung replied wiping his tears.

‘No! No you didn’t ruin my wedding, you made it better because now I know what has been bothering you,you could also make my day better by singing with that beautiful voice of yours and I'm thinking that maybe I could help you to move on. You know, I know this guy named Kun and—‘But before Jaehyun could continue Doyoung slapped his arm playfully.

 

‘Hush you big goof! I know you and Tae will set me up for blind dates and I’m telling you beforehand that I wouldn’t go!’ Doyoung smiled playfuly. 

 

Doyoung is happy, really happy that he became best friends with Jaehyun, he is happy that he fell in love with Jaehyun and he is happy that now he could move on. 

Now as he is singing at his bestfriend's wedding anniversary party, he spots this good looking guy with dark brown hair and a kind smile and this time it isn't Jaehyun it is his current boyfriend Kun and he felt his heart skip a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> School starts in two days and I'm gonna get busy specially since I'm taking up a pre-medicine course, I hope you guys enjoy thiss


End file.
